Interview with a Sith 50 - DARTH SKOTIA
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to interview a sith lord outside of the dark side?


**This morning, I interviewed the cyborg sith lord called Darth Skotia,  
a member of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. I visited his office  
within the Imperial Citadel in Kaas City on Dromund Kaas.  
**

**INTERVIEWER **\- Good morning, Darth Skotia. Thank you for agreeing to be interviewed  
for this series. I have several questions to ask, with your permission.

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- What is it about me that you find so interesting? Why are you here?

**INTERVIEWER **\- I am interested in the sith empire, and your role within it.

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- The Sphere of Ancient Knowledge is charged with the preservation and  
protection of the proud history of the sith and our culture. I do whatever task I am assigned  
by my commanding officer, Darth Thanaton.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Your feud with Lord Zash is well known. Do you mind if I ask what started it?

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- Lord Zash is an idealistic moron, who keeps getting in my way, and tries to  
prevent my from doing my duty. She has the stupid idea that she is "entitled" to access any  
restricted information she wishes. Authorization she does not have. By law, the information which  
she seeks can only be accessed with the authorization of Emperor Vitiate himself.

**INTERVIEWER **\- What kind of information is she after? Why not just give it to her?

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- Many centuries ago, a Dark Lord named Tulak Hord, an expert in sith sorcery,  
created a ritual, which would allow a user to extend their life, by transferring their spirit or essence  
into another person. That information is highly restricted, to those sith lords authorized by the  
Emperor himself. Under the "Dark Side Techniques and Secrets Act, Section 122" Emperor Vitiate  
is the only person that can authorize access. Even his private staff cannot grant access.  
And, before you ask; no, I do not have access.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Are you saying that Tulak Hord created the essence transfer ritual?

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- Why are you surprised? The great Tulak Hord created several hundred rituals,  
most of which can be found in his holocron, which is currently under heavy guard at the archives  
of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Who would be your greatest ally within the sith empire?

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- Probably my boss, Darth Thanaton. He is the only other sith lord that seems to  
appreciate the glorious past of the sith. Most sith lords care only about now, as in the present. They  
ignore the past. Not Thanaton.

**INTERVIEWER **\- How does Darth Skotia relax after a hard day?

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- I never relax. To relax is to invite laziness and failure.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you have any favourite foods? Is there a favourite meal, which you must have?

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- Any medium rare meats. There must be some blood, for taste.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Where does Darth Skotia call home?

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- I have a large, 1000 room mansion two blocks east of the Imperial Citadel in Kaas City.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you collect anything? Do you have any hobbies?

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- I collect the vessels of dark side knowledge; sith holocrons. I might have relocated half  
a dozen from the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge archives to my private library and study room. Don't ever tell.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Don't worry, Mr. Skotia. You're not the first person to steal from their boss. Do you ever  
travel the galaxy? Have you ever taken a vacation?

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- I only travel for work. I go where Darth Thanaton sends me. I usually oversea archaeological  
excavations in the graves and tombs of Dromund Kaas, Ziost, or Korriban.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Ever find anything useful?

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- On a regular basis. I specialize in finding "unknown" tombs. The various mountain ranges  
on both Ziost and Korriban are full of tombs waiting to be discovered. Dromund Kaas has many graveyards  
and cemeteries. Some tombs; however nothing like Korriban. There has got to be thousands.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Thank you for the interview. It was very informative.

**DARTH SKOTIA** \- Get out of my office. I have work to do.


End file.
